Puss in Boots: Separate ways together (One shot)
by Tigerboy101
Summary: It had been one day after their romantic night together at the Glitter Box, and Puss has left San Ricardo, leaving a heartbroken Kitty So behind. Will Puss come back to his one and true love? Or will Kitty be left in the dark, knowing that the one cat she once loved is gone? One shot... PussXKitty Note: Content may be emotional for some viewers.


**This is my first One Shot on Fanfiction... I hope this heartwarming Fanfic touches you as much as it touched me, just by writing it. It may be emotional for some readers, but why else would I put Hurt/Comfort? This One shot I wrote actually states my belief that Puss and Kitty did NOT break up. I partially wrote this to show what I think ****happened after the movie.**

**Favs, follows, or reviews are all appreciated! ;D**

* * *

1 day after the dance at the Glitter box….

Kitty sat on the roof of the Glitter box, watching the stars in the clear, night sky. She clearly wasn't herself today. She longed for something that she knew she would never get in her entire life… Love. It was a strong feeling that crept up her pelt and around her before she could even make it out, or understand it. The one Orange Feline who had made her felt this was gone, and she knew that there was nothing that she could do about it.

Even after that romantic night together, her knight in shining armor had insisted that he had to leave, with tears in his eyes.

The one cat that had never stopped loving her, despite her betrayal against him.

The one cat that protected her from harm on their adventure together.

The one cat that had given her the greatest gift of all on their romantic night together, kittens.

The one cat that had shown his affection for her was gone.

Puss in Boots.

His charming offer still echoed in her ears: "When we go our separate ways, we could go our separate ways together….."

Kitty knew there was no way it could happen now. Her hero, her one, true love, was gone forever….. And she felt it was all her fault.

Tears appeared in her eyes, as her stomach turned into a tight knot, as if she were hit by a boulder.

She knew that she wouldn't be the only thing hurt, once her fatherless kittens were born. What would she tell them when they asked were their father was? How would she raise them on her own? These questions tore her apart, still taunting her to answer. But she didn't know how…..

Puss was gone forever, and she knew that she could never change that. Though she longed for the feel of his orange fur, the seductive gaze of his green eyes, his lips meeting hers….. All of those things were now lost.

Kitty continued to cry lightly into her paws, until she felt a familiar paw on her back. She sat up with a surprised gasp, as an orange finger wiped away a tear on her check. And at that moment, all of those things came flooding back to her that she had missed.

"Don't cry, mi amur," I am here now," Puss said softly, with a smile on his face.

Kitty embraced him, starting to cry with joy into his shoulder. "I thought you had left me forever…." Kitty cried.

"I will never leave you Kitty," Puss whispered into her ear.

She enjoyed smelling his sent again, and the feel of his orange fur against hers. But there was one last thing missing…..

That was when she sat back from his arms, and slowly brought her mouth closer to his.

"Do you love me Puss?" She asked him quietly. Puss smiled at her again, immediately warming herself again.

"Of course I do," He replied. "And there is no place I would rather be then with you."

"Then does this mean we go our separate ways together?" Kitty whispered, already knowing the answer.

Puss felt along her stomach, already knowing about his children that would come soon. "Forever," He responded.

Kitty took off his hat, blocking them from view, as their mouths came closer and closer to each other.

The last thing Kitty felt before she closed her eyes, was the feel of Puss' lips against hers….

And the feel of his orange fur.

* * *

**And that's my one shot... please do consider my Poll about Puss and Kitty that can be found on my Profile. (Poll questions rotate every three days, so you may have to wait to see it) I hope this story touched all your hearts, weather you have seen Puss in Boots or not.**


End file.
